


Bad Memory

by booklitpersona



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Please Send Help, nadia isn't having a good time at all, slight blood mention?? but towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklitpersona/pseuds/booklitpersona
Summary: The last memory she had was thinking about him. First meeting all the way to last, when she promised everything was gonna be fine





	Bad Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ersatz_nonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ersatz_nonsense/gifts).

The last memory she had was thinking about him. First meeting all the way to last, when she promised everything was gonna be fine; lying through her teeth with the promise she’d come back. Nadia almost wished she never made that promise knowing it was false hope to him. Glacies was a kind soul with a bad past, the one to be curious about _everything_ and then some. The man became her protector and Nadia would have done anything to make him happy. 

Dying was nothing foreign to her learning the truth at a young age. It made the idea of death less scary over the years. When it came to, it made her throat clench, wishing she had more memories to think of for however long time would pass. **Time **in the crystal was filled horrified silence, but bahamut told stories from time to time. Memories of the future; one so grave even the god was terrified. 

10 years had passed when Nadia left the crystal seeing his face being so _relieved_. The hug that followed made Nadia wish she could have said the truth then. Ardyn waited for her at the crystal, and eyes all-knowing with something Nadia could only describe as pain. Adryn spoke to her for a moment but stopped when she made no move to stop what had to be done. Once again the last memory before her death was of him. 

Nadia thought her own paradise would be surrounded by sylleblossoms, by sun and sea-scented air. She imagined it so much that it **should **have become real. The queen would have been there, Noctis and the others, hell even ardyn. However, this wasn’t her paradise. No mother to greet her… no one was there to greet her. Instead of the sun filling the sky, dark clouds and rain-filled. A few moments passed when Nadia realized where she was; ** _Angelgard_ **

The rock seemed to tower over more so than usual. Nadia never visited let alone knew much about it since lucis kept it on a tight leash so to speak. She didn’t understand why her paradise was replaced by this. Did the gods decide to mock her? did they decide to send her to hell over this? Seeing a god bloodied and bruised made her question sanity. It seemed too _real_ for a hell.

Nadia pinched herself expecting to not feel much but felt the sharpness of the pinch. Her eyes widened for a moment, _ she wasn’t dead._ A pain-filled voice filled her head as whatever god spoke in fastness. “ **ADAGIUM. RELEASED. PROMISE. TO. LIFE” **was all she could make out before silence filled her thoughts. Nadia couldn’t help but feel a panic in her chest quickly getting up from the ground rushing forward. Pain filled her head once more making her cry out and fall to her knees. 

Reaching towards her face she was met with blood. Tears were clear, salty, _transparent._ These tears were red, bitter, _filled _with iron. Nadia’s tears were blood and more panic set in. Something wasn’t right. It was that much obvious but the purple hue of magic coloring her arms confirmed it. The gods were reaching out, their fear became her own. Shiva was the only one who showed face, sitting in front of her with panic-filled eyes. “ _ He’s demanded we bring you back, please save them, they don’t deserve to die out of anger and vengeance” _

Before Nadia could ask who _he_ was shiva disappeared leaving behind a single snowflake. The thunder was heavier alongside the magic’s glow. She thought maybe it was ardyn, that maybe the gods didn’t have mercy and release him. Maybe he thought Nadia herself could. Taking a moment to collect herself she moved onwards. 

Daemons running towards her but past her confused her even more. Thoughts wondering what could even make them terrified enough to flee. Nadia summoned a weapon gripping it tightly as the sounds of fighting came clear. If you had asked Nadia what her worst fear was as a child, the response would have been something as simple as falling down. Asking her now would give an answer to what was in front of her. 

Ardyn in front, weapon in hand so similar to one of her own that eyebrows furrowed. Nadia understood why he’d be so angry to kill the gods but not enough for them to call out in panic. It was enough for her to ready up and fight the man at shiva’s request. There had been no era without the gods in it, they in a way a natural balance. Nadia’s walked closer ready to strike until stopping in horror.

It **_wasn’t _**ardyn. The man in front of her wasn’t him. Time froze as he landed a final blow on the god in front. The ground rumbled as the body fell shaking the earth even more. Titan’s dead eyes set on her made Nadia almost topple over. The man in front turning around somehow made it worse. 

**_ Glacies _**looked at her with a smile almost sinister. Eyes that were once blue an amber color, hair once short falling at shoulder length. Nadia almost refused to believe it was him until her eyes caught the glint of a bracelet she had given him long ago. This wasn’t glacies. It couldn’t be, maybe an imposter sent to haunt. 

Him rushing towards her made Nadia rush back herself before falling. Before she could get her barrings his body covered her own. Limbs almost crushing as blood filled her senses. Glacies himself letting out a cried laugh “You’re back. You’re back. You’re back” he repeated almost like a mantra. Nadia’s now shaky hands tried pushing back but arms only squeezed more.

She tried to calm her voice not wanting the fear in her chest to show “l… let me see you glacies. Let me…” glacies agreed moving an inch letting his face show. Nadia noticed how his eyes heled something unknowable but the smile almost claiming her. The blood from his own hands coating both their clothing but only his hands. “_ Why _” Nadia whispered looking back to the titan’s body. 

“They took you from me” was glacies only response that did nothing to made Nadia feel better. 

“I was meant to die glacies… the prophecy” she tried to reason but the darkening of his eyes made her pause. The stench of dried blood made her tense as glacies went back to looking normal. He moved to hug her again as Nadia herself shakily held him close. “You’re back, please don’t leave me again,” glacies said and she swallowed thickly “I’m back. I won’t… I won’t leave you again I’m sorry”

**Author's Note:**

> my friend instigated this and i cannot be held responsible for these bad times


End file.
